powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle
is the theatrical film adaptation of the Super Sentai series' ''Juken Sentai Gekiranger television tokusatsu drama directed by Shojiro Nakazawa and written by Naruhisa Arakawa. It premiered in Japanese theaters on August 4, 2007 with the Kamen Rider' film . The movie's title comes from the Cantonese pronunciation of Ni hao (Mandarin for "hello"), as Cantonese is the de facto dialect of Hong Kong.he film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 28, 2016 Synopsis The Gekiranger and Rinjuken Warriors are teleported to Hong Kong by a media mogul using a tournament to gain the energy for his ultimate martial arts style. Plot While in the middle of fighting, the Gekirangers and Mele are teleported to Hong Kong, along with Rio and various other martial artists around the world. Just as Rio and Jan were about to fight, they meet the mysterious Lao Fan before seeing others brought to the island as well. They all then meet Miranda, the secretary to Yang, a media mogul who brought them all together for the Kenkonitteki Martial Arts Tournament| to prove who's the strongest of them all. The first round of fighting leaves the Gekirangers, their Rinjūken rivals, Lao, Barnard Koyama, and Big the Goto as the winners. At the banquet hall, Ran, Retsu, Rio, and Mele meet Yang Lo himself while Jan follows Lao Fan and learns she's actually a member of the Hong Kong police who is investigating Yang, who founded Mechung Fu and used his tournament to gather strongest fighters as part of his plan to rule the world, finding the ideal Ki he needs: from the Jūken users. Geki Blue, Geki Yellow, Rio, and Mele attempt to fight off Miranda as Yang takes his leave, finding Jan and Lao in his base of operations before they restrained him. However, the Ki Miranda collected before she died transfers to Yang's computer, transforming Yang into a cyborg Beastman before he starts absorbing more Ki to become a supreme being. The Gekirangers battle Yang Lo, refusing to give up in spite of him being stronger than them. Evading his defeat, Yan activates his giant robot Mechannon to terrorize the city. When GekiTohja proves no match for Mechannon, Rio and Mele take offense to Yang's comments on the Jūken style and are forced to help the Gekirangers by summoning RinBeastsRinLion and RinChameleon to combine with GekiTohja to form GekiRinTohja to destroy Mechannon, killing Yang in the process. Once the fight is over, in spite of the Gekirangers' amazement at the power of the united Jūken schools, Rio takes his leave with Mele telling them that nothing changed between them. The next day, Lao thanks the Gekirangers as they were about to leave for Japan when Miki, Natsume, and Sha-Fu arrive for a vacation in Hong Kong. Characters Gekijuken Beast Arts Rinjuken Akugata * Rinshi Allies * Master Sha-Fu * Miki Masaki * Natsume Masaki * Lao Fan * Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae Mechung Fu * Hong Kong Media King Yang * Miranda * Machine-Men * Mechannon: The giant antlion robot piloted by Yang, hidden in plain sight as stone statue of Guan Yin. Mechung Drop and Mechung Violent Wind Slash are used before Geki RinTohja scrapped it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Yan Yinling * : *Big the Goto: *Rodrigo Gillberto: Charles Johnson *Bulldozer Bruno: Emeka the Black Samurai *Mikhail Baranovsky: Gerald Lalusi *Krisna Muhammad: Muhhamad Ribbon *Kojiro Musashino: *Mirna Madagascar: *Waitress: , , , , , , , , , *Narrator: Kei Grant Suit actors * Geki Red, Geki Tohja: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Geki Yellow: Sanae Hitomi * Geki Blue: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Master Xia Fu: Naoko Kamio * Black Lion Rio: Yasuhiko Imai * Mele (armored form): Yūichi Hachisuka * Miranda (Machine-Man form): Motokuni Nakagawa * Yang (Machine-Man form): Hiroyuki Muraoka Continuity and Placement *Since the Gekiranger are still using many of their base weapons and practices while showing many of their attributes learned from the Five Venom Fists arc (as well as the appearance of Miki's daughter Natsume), the earliest the film can take place is after Lesson 9. However, one of the moves used during the fight with Yang is similar to a prototype for the team's "Kageki", which becomes a major plot point starting from Lesson 19; thus if you ignore any of the special training with the Masters for both Geki Juken (Elehung Kam Po, Bat Li, Sharki Chan) or Rinjuken (Kata, Rageku), the film could take place as late as then. Notes *'Pre-Credits': Miki and Natsume begin their "eating tour" of Hong Kong, which continues through the closing credits to the chagrin of the Gekiranger *This is the first movie since Chouriki Sentai Ohranger the Movie that doesn't featured the series' additional Warriors, as the movie premiered before Gou Fukami/GekiViolet and Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper appeared. External links See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Summer Movies